


Siete razones

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: una lista del porque amara Damian
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Siete razones

Motivo número uno: fastidias con el buen tino de hacerlo en las cosas más importantes. ¡Hasta pareciera que lo haces a posta!

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber que teníamos compañía en casa? – Jason bufo cuando se quitó el casco de Red Hood y se rasco la nuca. El reducido espacio del closet era incómoda para discutir. Afuera, en la sala, estaban los dos equipos que respectivamente esperaban a sus líderes – Tú mismo dijiste que verían el juego en otro lugar – Jason ignoro el reproche en la voz – Por eso traje a mi equipo para terminar el plan, Jay. Tt, no es mi culpa.

Moción numero dos: Escuchas cosas indebidas.   
El cómo lo haces no lo sé, pero aun en el supermercado te las arreglas para encontrarme en debate de escasos cinco segundos con Roy sobre nuestros asaltos justicieros. ¡Y hasta sugieres! Y para acabarla… ¡Sugieres con tino!

-Ya te he dicho que si tienes asuntos, vayas: estoy embarazado, Tood, no enfermo – Damian podía decirlo pero ciertamente para Jason no se comportaba como un Doncel preñado muy normal. No dudaba que su pequeño pudiera apuñalar a quien quisiera pero tampoco era el punto que cargara todas las compras él solo – Las compras puedo terminarlas en dos horas o más y pagarle a alguien para que suba las cosas al auto. Tood no me voy a romper. Tt, no es culpa mía que trasfieras trabajo al Soriana en mi ida y venida por las especias – Jason rodo los ojos… mal momento para que Roy le preguntara sobre el asalto al ejercito opositor terrorista del Pingüino - ¡Además la formación era un error! Palanca y tijera funcionaban mejor. Así no te mataran de nuevo, Tood.

Razón número tres: ¡Roncas más! Y no me vengas con la porquería de porque eres el hijo de Batman no lo haces. Tu sangre azul se pedorrea en toda tu Al´Ghul persona.  
De un mes para acá, tus ronquidos se han tornado insoportables y tú mismo dormido, intentas ponerte boca abajo. Tengo que pasar toda la noche volteándote porque hasta pareciera que caes en coma. Y cuando por fin puedo echar una siesta, me pateas en la cara.

-Yo no ronco, Tood. Eso no es digno de mí. Y si lo hago, ¡Es normal! Subí de peso y la barriga no me deja acomodarme. Ya quiero verte a ti con esto – Señalo su abultado abdomen – No te quejes por hacer bien tu trabajo, Tood. Tienes la parte fácil.

Razón número cuatro: Estas incontrolable con las compras y las llamadas.  
Si ves algo que te gusta, lo compras sin recatos. El dinero no es un problema o el espacio, pero…: la comida, la ropa…¡Una marica agua rosa y una sal de roca francesa rosa! ¡Rosa! ¿¡Para que puñeteras quieres esas cosas!? Y la semana pasada marcaste a mi línea segura cinco veces ¡Cinco en una hora! No soy NalgasDick para atenderte en medio de la putiza.

-Sólo compre cuarenta botellas de “Lief” – Si y la puta agua embotellada costaba una barbaridad para ser simple agua – ¿De que te quejas? Las pague yo – No, si eso no era el problema – Con lo de comprar compulsivamente ¿Disculpa? Eres tú el que compra esas cosas. Ya no hay espacio en el cuarto de Carry por la ropa suya, jabones, peluches ¡Has trasformado su cuarto en la casa de Barbie Kelly! – Y para la batfamily eso era un sacrilegio – Y con lo de las llamas, yo sólo te tome la palabra, Tood. Dijiste que te hiciera participe de las ecografías.

Razón número cinco: Tus cambios de humor han ido a peor.  
¿Blandir la espada y gritar porque no haya leche en el congelador y no tapara la pasta dental? Lo pasaba las primeras veces, cuando era tierno verte hacer mohín y medio por ver la manera de comer todo el día melocotones y escuchabas metal pesado después de destrozar el jardín y llevarte mis chamaras. ¡Damian que hacías jirones mi ropa! Pero ahora… ahora sólo estas de mal humor todo el día. 

-Mi leche no puede faltar, tt. Ya quisiera verte a ti con esto – Siguió en sus trece – Da gracias a que soy un reformado Robin y no asesino ya… Como otros, comprenderás.

Como me la volteaste, vamos con el renglón seis, querido: ¡Tengo trabajo!  
No todos somos hijos millonarios. La libido es bienvenida, pero Babe-bat: Yo no estoy de incapacidad en la Liga, en la familia y ocupo esas tres horas extras de sueño. Técnicamente hago las cosas dormido. ¡He disparado dormido! La otra vez desperté a cinco segundo de perforarle el cráneo a Mascara Negra…¡Mi aliado en las calles! ¡Inconsciente y luchando! ¡Batman pudo enterarse!... pero me sirvió para saber que soy el Puto Amo, nadie se percató de que estaba dormido, al parecer doy órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-No hagas drama, Tood. No me extraña, eres un bicho raro y mandón. Me alegro que despertaras – Jason no parecía convencido – Te dije que durmieras tus horas. No pienso criar a esta hija solo, Tood, tt, te mueres y te regreso a la vida, sólo para torturarte – Damian sonrió – Pero eso nada tiene que ver con que mis zonas erógenas aumentaran, se sensibilizaran…. Anda, Tood, consiente a tu Jeque. 

Punto número siete y final: tu egoísmo.   
Te agencias todo. Invades la mitad de mi cama, te saltas los horarios de la comida, me monopolizas, ya no me escuchas, Dami… apenas piensas en comida y sexo. ¡Ya ni mis chocolates guardas! Los ingieres más rápido que aspiradora nueva…. ¡Por eso he tomado una decisión!

-Jay… quiero melocotones en almíbar.

¡¿Ves?! Me ignoras. Te estoy diciendo que me voy hasta…

-Quiero esos melocotones haciendo un camino en tu cuerpo, quiero lamerte. Que esa miel me diga lo que debo de montar – Gimió.

Va. Ya voy por ellos. Eres imposible.

-¿Decías algo, Tood? – Pregunto quitándose la ropa de encima.

Sólo enumeraba las razones por las que te amo… querido.


End file.
